magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
C+VG Issue 12
October 1982 issue which cost 75p. Computer Software News Zenith (Gebelli Software) and Fly Wars - Apple II - (18) Jumbo and Seawolf (Molimerx) - TRS-80 - (18) Polaris, Space Pirates, Chess (Bug-Byte) - BBC - (18) Casino (A. Stokes) - ZX81 -(18) Meteor Storm (Quicksilva) - Spectrum - (18) Alien Destroyers and Astro Navigator (Micro Power) - BBC - (19) Sphinx Adventure, Arcade Action (Acornsoft) - BBC - (19) Tank Atak (Audiogenic) - VIC-20 - (19) Glutton, Moon Lander (Sharpsoft) - Sharp MZ-80 - (19) Light Pen Go, Light Pen Othello, Light Pen Draughts, Light Pen Concentration, Light Pen Life, Light Pen Solitaire, Light Pen Backgammon, Light Pen Ludo - VIC-20 - (19) Swarm, Dogfight, Stock Car, Astro Warrior (Micro Power) - Atom - (21) 3D Defender (J.K. Greye Software) - ZX81 - (21) Winged Avenger (Work Force) - Spectrum - (21) Shooting Arcade (Datasoft) - Atari 8-bit - (21) Reviews Scores are out of ten. Key:- Get=Getting Started, Pla=Playability, Val=Value Star Blazer :I have a particular affection for this type of game and Starblazer was no exception. It offers fast action and sufficient difficulty to make you keep coming back to improve your performance. Invaders :You won't need to be a king of the arcades to repel this squadron of Vic Invaders. Snapper :This is Pacman as enjoyed in the arcades, with just a few changes which will probably go unnoticed by many who buy this cassette. Chess :I miss not being able to play through my favourite openings with impunity but what can you expect for £6.95? Omega Race :Omega Race is practically identical to the arcade game of the same name. Playing the game on your VIC-20 is every bit as good as playing the game in an arcade. Omega Race is by far the best game I have played on the VIC-20. Nothing else comes close. Video Screens News Microsurgeon, Beauty and the Beast, Swords & Serpents, Demon Attack, Atlantis (Imagic) - Intellivision - (24) Tron: Deadly Discs, Tron: Maze-A-Tron, Lock 'n' Chase (Mattel) - Intellivision - (24) Star Strike, Space Spartans, B17 Bomber (Mattel) - Intellivision - (25) Reviews Arcade Action Reviews Tips Tempest (Atari) - ¾ page (30) Pinball Caveman from Gottlieb - (31) Adventure The Curse of Crowley Manor (Adventure International) - TRS-80, Video Genie - Keith Campbell - ⅓ page (68) :I found the game became quite difficult — mainly due to the inconsistency of the form of the commands recognised. Flawed masterwork - Keith Campbell - ⅔ page (68) Features Hardcore: A Games Players Guide to the Texas TI99/4a - 1⅓ pages (80-81) Regular Features Contents - 1 page (3) Next Month; Software Giants Clash: Atari vs Commodore over Pac-Man - 1 page (5) Mailbag - 2 pages (6,11) Competition - 1 page (12) The Bugs - 1 page (15) Chess - Max Bramer - 1 page (27) Prestel - Peter Linton - 1 page (29) Graphics - Garry Marshall - 1 page (73) Practical Programming - Ted Ball - 2 pages (74-75) Bridge - Alan Hiron - 1 page (76) Brainware - ⅔ page (82) Software Glossary - ⅔ page (83) Kit Korner - Keith Mott - 1 page (84) Type-Ins Space Watch - Spectrum - 4 pages (32-35) Word Search - ZX81 - 3 pages (36-37,39) Mining Colony - Atom - 1 page (41) Wild Strawberries - Atari 400 - 2 pages (42-43) Kamikaze - PET - 3 pages (44-45,49) Galaxian Colony II - Apple II - 3 pages (50-52) Brick Blaster - VIC-20 - 2 pages (54-55) Hungarian Squares - TI99/4a - 2 pages (56-57) Sharp Defender - Sharp MZ-80K - 4 pages (58-59,61,63) Four Colours - BBC - 3 pages (64-65,67) Adverts Games *'Michael Orwin Software' - ZX81: Cassette One, Cassette Two, Cassette Three, Cassette Four - page 10 *'Stack Computer Services Limited' - VIC-20: Light Pen Go, Light Pen Othello, Light Pen Draughts, Light Pen Concentration, Light Pen Life - page 10 *'Molimerx' - TRS-80: Jumbo - page 14 *'Audiogenic' - VIC-20: Cloudburst, Meteor Run, Renaissance, Spiders of Mars, Satellites and Meteorites - page 20 *'J.K. Greye Software' - ZX81: 10 Games, Starfighter - Pyramid - Artist, Catacombs, 3D Monster Maze, 3D Defender, Breakout - page 38 *'C.P.S. Games' - Atari 8-bit: The Ghost of Radun, Hasha the Thief, The Wizard of Sham, The Fourth Kind, The Seven Cities of Cibola, The Domed City, The Tower of Brasht, King Arthur, Battle of the Bulge, Battle of the River Plate, Convoy, Peter Rabbit and the Magic Carrot, Peter Rabbit and Father Willow, Peter Rabbit and the Naughty Owl, Tummy Digs Goes Shopping, Tummy Digs Goes Walking - page 38 *'Kansas City Systems' - TRS-80: Cosmic Guerrillas - page 53 *'Artic Computing' - ZX81: ZXChess I, ZXChess II, 1k ZX Chess, Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, Adventure C: Ship of Doom, Galaxians, Adventure D: Espionage Island, Namtir Raiders, Gobbleman - page 60 *'Audiogenic' - VIC-20: Boss Chess - page 66 *'Software For All' - BBC Micro: Grand Prix, Ghost Maze, Beebtrek, Cobra - Robo-Swamp, J.R., Invaders, Zombie Island, Row of 4, Moonlander, VIC-20: Paralander - page 66 *'Kayde Electronic Systems Ltd' - VIC-20: The Kayde Valley, Othello - page 69 *'Digital Fantasia' - BBC Micro: The Golden Baton, The Time Machine, Arrow of Death: Part 1 - page 72 *'Leisuresoft' - VIC-20: The Golden Baton, The Time Machine, Arrow of Death: Part 1, Escape from Pulsar 7, Arrow of Death: Part 2, Circus, Feasibility Experiment - page 88 *'Bug-Byte' - VIC-20: Chess, Vicgammon, VIC Panic, Another VIC in the Wall, Cosmiads, Asteroids, BBC Micro, Atom: Chess, Spectrum: Spectral Invaders - page 92 *'IJK Software' - BBC Micro: Star Trek - Candy Floss, Cassette Two, Mutant Invaders, Breakout, Beebmunch, Super Hangman, 3D Maze, Model A Invaders, Model B Invaders - page 93 *'Impact Software' - Spectrum: The Quest, Orb, Star Trek, Starfighter - page 93 *'Level 9 Computing' - Spectrum, ZX81, BBC Micro, Nascom: Colossal Adventure, Adventure Quest - page 95 *'Addictive Games' - Spectrum, ZX81, TRS-80: Football Manager - page 96 *'Llamasoft' - VIC-20: Defenda, Ratman, Traxx, Blitzkrieg - page 97 *'Pixel Productions' - ZX81,VIC-20: Subspace Striker, Zor, Encounter, Starquest, Trader - page 98 Magazines *Commodore Computing International - page 13 Other Credits Staff Writer :Eugene Lacey Editorial Assistant :Susan Cameron Design :Linda Freeman Production Editor :Tim Metcalfe Publisher :Tom Moloney Contributors :Max Bramer, Ted Ball, Keith Campbell, Alan Hiron, Keith Mott, Gary Marshall, Peter Linton External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Issue Index Category:Contains Apple II Reviews Category:Contains VIC-20 Reviews Category:Contains BBC Micro Reviews Category:Contains ZX-81 Reviews Category:Contains Atari 2600 Reviews Category:Contains Arcade Reviews Category:Contains TRS-80 Reviews